


CC's New Toy Omakes

by Nightmare49



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BreastCock, BreastDick, BreastNutts, Breastfeeding, Lactation, MultiBreast, Unbirth, breastballs, buttbreasts, drider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: The Omake Series of my Code Geass fanfiction, CC's New Toy. In here are one character spin offs of that series. THings that are included is Vore such as breast vore, unbirth, oral vore etc... Breastification, (Like replacing a guys balls with breasts.) Body-part TFS, mythical creatures TF etc.





	1. Euphemia’s womby needs

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is it, the first Omake or spin off of my Code Geass fanfiction, CC's New Toy. ALl Omakes will only be posted on FurAffinity and Ao3, ArchciveOfOurOwn due to Vore, smutt, weird ass transformations like breastification, bodypart TF etc.
> 
> So here you can find that Euphie needs to put out the fire in her pussy. What better way to do it then shove someone in it? And also being able to help Lelouch is just a nice little bonus.

After waking up Euphie got out of her bed and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she looked back to her spider half. Giggling at the sight, Euphemia smiled, “So perfect!” She giggled. However, as she giggled there was a warmth that drawn her eyes down south. Looking down she felt it as her face went a little rosy.

A burning echoed in her sex. _‘I need something in there!’_ She rubbed two of her spider legs before her pussy. As she did she stumbled left and right a bit on her legs. Regaining her composure, she stood up but the burning in her sex was still there. _‘I need something in there… OR someone….’_ The thought made her freeze. _‘Or someone….’_ She put her hand to her forehead. ‘ _Wait a minute…’_ The pink haired drider rubbed her from spider legs together before her sex. _‘I could help him and!’_

Looking around for her phone Euphemia reacted out to grabbed it. Opening it she quickly sent a text, _Sister can you come to my room? I need to talk to you about something._ As she wrote it she continued to rub her legs together.

 _I’ll be right there_ , came the response. Euphie smiled at the simple response. It didn’t take long till she heard the door of to her room.

Euphemia grinned subtly as she watched her sister walk into the room, “Euphie is something the matter?” Her sister asked concerned as she closed the door. Her sister walked around the bed to stand before her sister.

It was there that she took action by tripping her sister with her legs, Euphemia watched his sister fall onto the floor. “Euphie what are you!” Cornelia didn’t get to finish as she felt Euphemia slam her pussy right into her.

The pink haired girl’s pussy opened wide and started to suck in her older sister. “Sorry but I need a little help.” She grinned as she grabbed her sister’s right hand and pushed it into her pussy lips. Then she pushed her hand into her sister’s breasts to push her against her own spider body.

“Euphie!” Cornelia’s eyes shook as she looked down at her sister’s sex. Watching her body get pulled into her sister’s spider body. At a steady rate, Euphemia’s waist widened and expanded to pull the start of the elder’s woman’s body.

“S-Sorry s-sister b-but y-yours going i-in-side me!” Euphemia moaned with a red face. She grinned and took in the sight of her shocked sister. Before the older sister could say anything. Euphie put a hand over her mouth and pinned one of her arms against her spider half. Grabbing her last free arm, she forced Cornelia’s hand into her sex to have it locked inside her birth cannel. Still holding onto her mouth. Euphemia pulled out a pocket knife and cut some of her sister’s clothes leaving her older sister naked.

Lifting and struggling Cornelia tried to get up with her legs, only to be tripped back to the ground. Using her own spider legs Euphie guided her sister’s front legs into her pussy. Her waist widen and stretched as she started to unbirth the start of Cornelia’s waist.

Using her legs, Cornelia tried to push away from her younger sister but once again Euphemia tripped her. Wet and moist, the entrance to her sister's womb pulled her front legs in. kicking her legs about only made her sister moan. “K-keep d-doing t-that….” Euphie moaned. The pink haired girl used her legs once more to push her sister’s next row of legs into her sex as it started to engulf her just past her waist. Cornelia found herself pressed against her spider body as she continued to get pulled inside.

“Euphie!” Cornelia mumbled underneath her hand. “Why are you...” her voice trailed off as she got sucked in even farther. At this point she was into her sister up to her belly button. ‘Stop this!’ She put her left hand up and tried to push herself away. Only she grabbed Euphie’s bottom left breasts. In the palm of her hand she could feel her sister’s nipple getting hard as she unintentionally gripped her breast harder making her moan.

“I n-never knew you like them?” Euphie teased her sister as she looked down into her eyes. Taking her other free hand, she reached down to grab her hand and push it down into her wet and moist sex. “Then you can feel them.” She smiled before she slammed her six breasts over her sister’s face. Quickly her sister’s face slipped by all of her breasts and she raised her upper body to see how much of her sister she entrapped. With only her head sticking out against the purple spider half she giggled at her sister’s scared face.

Euphie giggled and moaned while she felt the rest of Cornelia’s head slipped past her overly wide waist. Yet the only other things that still sticking out was her purple hair and the other half of her spider body. “S-so c-close!” She stuttered.

Inside her womb, Cornelia found it a bit hard to breathe. Since her body was snuggly surrounded by the pink flesh walls. _‘I can't breathe!’_ She shut her eyes and gasped as the lack of air ceased to be a problem as she felt a pinch and snap on her belly button. “Euphie! Stop this!” Yet her voice got silenced by her sister's womb walls.

On the outside, Euphie blushed as the rest of her sister’s long purple hair was sucked into her pussy. With only the round end of the giant spider half, Euphemia sucked in the entirety of her sister. As the purple got pulled in all the way her waist shrunk back to normal leaving her gasping for air as she fell onto the floor. Her legs spread out over her nice carpet and she lowered her upper body to look at the floor. _‘The h-heat… it's g-gone.’_ She smiled and looked behind her to see her spider half still the same size. _‘No one can tell.’_

As she shifted her upper body she gains a face of irritation as she tried to readjust her pink shirt.

“Why didn’t I wear a bra….” Euphemia trailed off. Slipping off her shirt she tossed it out onto her bed and picked up her sisters ripped clothes. ‘Could this work?’ She thought as picked up the clothes. Breathing in she put some of the clothes to her nipples and pushed the fabric into her areola. It was then that she felt a cooling sensation as to clothes was getting inserted into her milky breasts.

Cupping her left breast which she just stuffed part of Cornelia's clothes. A tickle rubbed against her nipple as a small white drop left the small opening in her nipple. She blinked, _‘Well I guess I can get rid of the clothes this way.’_ She picked up the rest of the clothes and slowly inserted the rest of them into her right breast. Euphie then cupped both and felt them getting heavier.

Inside the pitch black, Cornelia struggled in the depths of her sister’s spider womb. But as she did she stopped as a more wet feeling filled the sack. _‘Is this some kind of water?’_ She thought as the liquid started to submerge her she tried to moved yet the thighs walls of flesh prevented her from moving. In only a few minutes’ half of the little space was filled. _‘No, it's nit water.’_ Cornelia thought. _‘Then what is this?’_ It didn’t take long till the fluid fully submerged her inside of the womb.

 

“We still haven’t been able to find what happened to her, Vice Roy.” Jeramiah informed the pink haired viceroy.

“Nothing?” Euphie asked from behind her desk. “There has to be some lead somewhere.

“We are still looking into every lead we can,” Jeramiah spoke. “We have nothing to go on after she left your room and entered hers.”

“Nothing,” Euphie’s worried face conveyed.

“Nothing,” Jeramiah spoke.

Euphie sighed before speaking, “Please continue to search and let me know if you find any leads.”

“Will do my lady,” Jeramiah bowed. Standing up he left the room leaving a smiling viceroy.

‘Looks like it worked,’ Euphie talked to herself. 


	2. Lelouch's Breast ball pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch's breast balls was generating a lot of excess milk that was causeing him pain. So CC had an idea of how she and Kallen could help fix the issue.

Groaning, Lelouch laid in his bed on his stomach. A tightness was filled his giant breast balls and breast cock. _‘Next time I'm laying on my back.’_ Lelouch told himself. _‘I need to release the pressure.’_ Lelouch reddened. _‘These breasts are such a hindrance._ ’ As he continued to think he heard a nocked on the door and looked over to it as it opened for Kallen to walk in.

“Lelouch,” Kallen looked at his breast balls that hid her favorite boob part. “Are you ok?”

“No.” Lelouch shook his head. “Just in a little pain.” He lied.

Kallen slowly stepped over to his nuts. “Is there anything I can do to help?” The red head asked. Lelouch glanced away for only second, but his red cheeks told the story. Her eyes widened, and mouth dropped to the floor.

“Nothing that I want to consider.” Lelouch’s answer made Kallen blush hard.

“Lelouch I-” Kallen started to speak with a red face. But she was cut off as the door opened.

Walking in, CC let her breasts shake and bounce. She stoically glanced at Lelouch and spoke as she closed the door. “Having some breast ball milk issues?” She stated.

“Witch,” Lelouch groaned.

Scowling, Kallen stared daggers into the lime head. “Damn it CC he is in pain. Now is not the time for your jokes.”

CC shrugged. “Well if he is filled with pressure in his crotch then why don't you suck out his milk from his breast cock.” Her straight comment made the two-blushing hard red. “And did you say you loved his breast dick?” The immortal teased. “How you just want and love his soft and milky penis breast.”

Steam left her ears and she punched the immortal while Lelouch went a little dizzy. “DAMN It you WITCH!” She yelled.

“You cannot deny it,” CC told a flustered Kallen.

“Then what about is breast balls?” Kallen remarked. This time CC went a bit red in her cheeks.

“We can solve that with some _fun_.” Smirked CC.

“Hell no!” Lelouch raised his voice flustered.

CC jumped onto his balls making them slosh about with his face blushing. She leaned in close to his face and spoke. “Don’t you want to have fun boy?” She asked as she held his chin. At the same time Kallen started to go fuming mad as she turned her hands to fists.

Sitting in the bed Lelouch sighed. “You are not going to let me get out of this.”

“Exactly boy,” CC smirked and turned around. Reaching out she grabbed Kallen's hand to pulled her down to Lelouch crotch. As she slipped off Lelouch's balls, grew visually. She smiled and then pushed Kallen's head to be looking at their boyfriend's breast cock.

“Go on and drink.”

“Oh, hell no!” Kallen yelled. “CC I'm going to—”

But she never finished talking as her mouth was forced around Lelouch breast cock. “CC don't!” Lelouch’s plea turned into a moan as CC pulled and squeezed his throttle. A torrent of milk shot up into Kallen's mouth.

All thr pressure started to turn to icy cool tingling as the cold breasticle milk flowed into Kallen mouth. Her eyes rolled up as bliss hit her like a train. Getting turned on she grinded her hips making her hyper booty tits jiggle. And at the same time, she pushed her breasts against Lelouch's ball tits to send shockwaves of pleasure through both. Effectively making both hard.

CC grinned as she grabbed one of his breast ball and started to mead it. Rubbing his nipple, she sent a shockwave of pleasure up from his breast ball making him gasp with a hard moan. She pulled and tweaked it around the action made his balls generate more milk that blasted into Kallen.

Shuttering, all her senses melted away leaving the red head in pure erotic bliss. She started rocking her butt nipples against the floor which made them lactate hard.

As the two were going at it. CC grinned her hips togather and bit her lip. A small fire was starting in her lower lips.

“Fuck.” Lelouch moaned softly as he bent his neck back.

Finally letting go. Kallen panted for air. “Sooo -sw-sweet a-and smooth!” Kallen gasped.

Unable to take it anymore, CC pushed her away and cried. “I can’t take it!” She exclaimed as she latched onto Lelouch breast cock to start drinking.

“CC do—” Lelouch's cry turned into a moan of pleasure.  He snapped his eyes shut while the icy tingling shot up his body from his hot cock breast. Reaching up, with her hands. She grabbed the base of the breast and squeezed it to make Lelouch gasp, blush and moan even hard as his breasticle milk shot up through his dick and into the immortal's mouth.

As CC greedy drank the milk, Kallen was laying on her side on the floor. The milk suddenly had hit her hard as the pleasure and taste of the milk was overloading her senses. “Damn good milk.”

Feeling the fire in her crotch only grow as she drink the milk. CC started to bang her hips and sex over Lelouch's breast balls. With grinding she made on the tit nuts, they only created even more sweet milk.

“St Stop th-that CC!” Lelouch barely spoke as He fought the erotic pleasure.

 _‘Amazing!’_ Cc thought. _‘I could drink your milk forever!~”_ The pervious idea made her coyly smile.

Unable to take the erotic joy, Lelouch reached down and pushed CC’s head deep against his hard nipple. He gasped with his eyes rolls up slightly while a giant geyser of pressure was building in his boob sack. Right as he pushed down hard on his cock he nearly whited out as a torrent milk shot out and soaked CC’s head with breasticle milk. After a full minute of ejecting it he removed his soaked hands and just painted at he slowly opened his eyes.

Blood pumping through his heart rapidly beating. Breathing deep breathes he slowed his heart rate slowly. “D-damn---” Gasping for air he paused. “Y-you w-witch.”

Resting her cheek on his nipple she grinned. “Hehe” She breathed heavily. “Don’t de-deny you-ou l-liked it.” With a shaking hand she reached up to rub his hard nipple.

Grunting Lelouch looked over to see Kallen’s slowly staggering up onto her feet. “That….” Kallen stuttered. “That was tooo… much—fun and erotic.” She gasped as the taste of his milk lingered in her mouth.

Grinning CC twerked his nipple again. “See she liked it too.~” She sung making Lelouch face palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is another one of the omakes for CC's new Toy. And to be honest, it was both hard to come up with a name and how to describe things. felt like it was the same thing over and over again.... but oh well. I do hope you enjoy it though and the third omake is almost done.


	3. Boob pussy

CC yawned as she laid on her huge breasts on the bed. She frowned and looked at her phone she had laying on the mattress next to her. _‘Damn boring,’_ She thought. Reaching over she picked up her phone. Unlocking it she went into her Reality Twister app she looked over her profiles. _‘One slot open…’_ She told herself.

As she said her legs off the bed her milky breasts bounced. Standing up she made her way out of the dorm and out into the hallways of the school. The witch opened Reality Twister, and went to prep it to create a new profile. _‘Now to find her,’_ CC thought as she went looking her prey.

After walking for a while CC started to make her way to the pool. As she made her way there she saw a flash if orange. She instantly held up her phone to take the picture, creating the profile.

_Shirley Fenette_

_‘Got you my girl,’_ CC thought. Standing in place CC opened the girl's profile and started to mess with the app. After a bunch of messing stood and she set the breast number for Shirley to one. The. She hit _Apply Set_. Lot king up she watched Shirley walk out of the doors into the hall only to stop.

“What?” Shirley looked down to her belly. A cool feeling filled her belly as a tingle went through her body. The cool tingling slowly turned into the same sensation as drinking a cold glass if water filled with ice cubes. Instinctually, Shirley touched her belly as she felt a bit of her belly skin being pressed outwards.

Her golden eyes, gazed over to the expanding belly as it finished filling with milk. As the milk filled her belly to leaving no air. The inners of her stomach walls shifted with a cold tingle, instantly sections of the walls turned to the inners of a breast. With milk glands lining the edges and once a few formed they started to produce milk. Filling out her belly even farther.

Her stomach exits closed preventing milk from leaving. On the outside Shirley’s eyes bulged slightly as her belly spontaneously expanded to be a soccer ball as half of her stomach walls was milk glands. “What's happening? I!” Shirley freaked out. “I can't be pregnant!”

CC almost let out a laugh, but she managed to hold it back. _‘No, you’re not pregnant, granted that would have been entertaining to see.’_

More and more cold milk started to fill out her belly with all the milk sloshing around. “What is that?” Shirley asked with worry. She could only watch as the breast continued to grow with milk and swayed with her body as she rocked back and forth.

As she rocked on her heels, her belly shook and grew. Quickly surpassing the size of a large beach ball. But her milky growth spurt did not stop.

Stealing a glance, CC stared with a bit of lust. _‘This is way to kinky!’_ She thought a s she shifted her hips. Soon Shirley's breast grew out to reach her knees and at that point the girl was looking all over the place for someone to cry to.

“Hey!” Shirley cried. “Does anyone see what is happening to my belly!” She cried as with a hard blush as the milk continued to slash about in her breast belly.

Soon as her belly touched the ground, Shirley was blushing hard. “I can't let-” Her words stopped as try to move her legs. She felt a tingle in her knees making her stop and look down to see that her knee was being absorbed into her belly. Crying in fear she went white as she tried to use her hands to push her belly away. Except for her hands suck right into the nippleless breast as if she dipped her hands in water.

“What!” Shirley cried. “No!” She tried to pull her hands out only to have her arms filled farther into the breast. Closing her eyes, she pulled hard only for her to get snapped back to the growing milk bag. Cold, a cold tingle took over her legs as they were pulled all the way in.

“No!” The orange head yelped as she felt her legs vanishing leaving just her hips outside of the breast. Then her arms got sucked farther in making her tits touch the giant ball of flesh. Right as they did a cold feeling touched her upper body as her back and chest fully merged with the sphere. The feeling of her old human body was almost gone and replaced by the alien feeling of a hyper tit. She was about to speak when her mouth morphed into a round nipple.

Quicker her skin on her head and the morphing lips turned the same orange as her hair. Soon her eyes closed to leave her I darkness and her neck submerged into her breast body. Next her hair started to move and wrapped around her head as it cover her head like a shrink-wrapped plastic. Rounding out her head started to round out and flatten with only her mouth out. The small nipple then grew and expanded. Her old wind pipe then shifted into the tunnel in her nipple as it grew to be a huge as a basket ball.

 _‘Why can't I see!’_ Shirley cried as she tried to move yet found her round body staying in place. _‘Wait I can't he e ER!’_ She gasped letting a small amount of milk to drip out her nipple.

CC had just touched the breasts nipple to feel Shirley shutter. And her hand got a little wet. “Now you're a perfect kinky breast!~” CC smirked.

Putting her phone onto her belt phone clip, she could put both hands-on Shirley's nipple. As she pushed into the nipple to roll Shirley, _‘Damn you are so heavy!’_  She complained to herself.

Finally, with a grunt she managed to get Shirley to roll backwards. The moment Shirley's nipple touched to floor, it rolled sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Milk started to leak out, something that CC didn't notice till after Shirley rolled far enough for her to step in.

Stopping she looked down at the milk that she was standing in. With a smile she rolled Shirley's face up to hers. Also known as her nipple. With a grin she latched onto Shirley and start to suck.

 _‘Hey! Who's doing th- at~’_ Shirley was complaining till she broke into a hard moan. She could feel her milk being pulled out of her mouth. Yet it felt pleasure and orgasmic. Bliss hit her like a freight train as she then split out milk. Colliding directly with CC's head.

Once Shirley stopped splitting out milk was the immortal's face seen. Disbelief broke her normally stoic look. ‘Well now…. That was amazing!’ She thought as she slowly rolled the girl’s face up, also known as her nipple and continued to roll her. And each time her nipple brushes the floor she shot out milk to soak CC. ‘I really got to make you mine!~’ She thought as she felt the milk soak her pussy as she looked down at the orange nipple. _‘Oh! I got the perfect idea!’_ She thought as she took her back to her dorm that she shared with Lelouch.

 

 

Once inside CC positioned the girl to be facing away from her. After all the rolling in darkness and lactation. Shirly, was in pure bliss as her entire body was weak but still very much full. _‘Oh…’_ Shirly was moaning hard in her mind. _‘S-so m-much p-pleasure.’_ She thought in bliss at the thought of her nipple being rubbed and played with.

CC was smiling as she looked over the mega Shirly tit. She smiled as she pulled out her phone to start to go through it. She hit a few buttons here and there. She went into Fusion and selected herself and Shirley.

After looking through some options, she clicked on her pussy. Instantly she watched the pussy folds growing fast, as they grew she watched them shift and change as she saw the pussy turning into a long orange nipple. By the time it stopped, her model’s legs had her legs spread out and was sitting over the giant ass breast.

She grinned and smiled as she pressed _APPLY_.

Instantly her pussy folds tingled and rubbed against the girl. The immortal’s pussy started to tingle before it merged with the breast. The ageless vagina shot through the skin and opened up a hole in the giant chamber of the breast. The breast’s cold milk started to pour into her vagina with the cold touch sending a shiver through her spine. Then a small fire burned in the nipple at the end of her breast pussy.

CC put the phone into her pocket as she pulled her body up to the top of the breast. Forced the orange nipple to touch the floor.  Her hot nipple tickled as she felt it stretch out, turning into a slot like nipple. Then as it did grow out, it’s nip softened a bit as it gained some pussy lip like form. A complete hybrid of a nipple and a pussy.

Sitting on her breast pussy before the mirror, CC shifted and rolled her hips making poor Shirley jiggled. _“Please stop that!”_ Shirley cried as her new body shook. CC grinned and rolled back to get into position so she could see the mirror. She hands to shift her body a bit, so she could look over her giant breast pussy to see her huge orange nipple. Her nipple was elongated vertically like pussy and, yet it would look like a normal nipple unless one would see it open. She smiled as she watched her body’s nipple pussy open wide to see the inners of her breast.

“Now you are perfect!~” CC coed as she rubbed her breast pussy.

 _“CC?! Is that you?”_ Shirley cried in her mind.

“Yes it is.” CC responded to her. She was going to say something else but then the door opened. Lelouch stepped through the door. His giant breast balls and breast dick was starring her in the face.

“CC? Have you seen Shirley?” Lelouch asked her.

CC shook her head. “No, I haven’t seen her. Why? You are not going to cheat on your girlfriends.”

Lelouch blushed. “No, I am not cheating on you or Kallen. You would never let me live it down.”

“Of course not boy.” CC rested her head in her hand.

“Also cover your damn breast pussy.” Lelouch blushed. “Seeing your tits bounce around nake is enough.”

“Don’t deny it.” A smug CC remarked. “You like seeing them and why did you want Shirley?” She asked.

Lelouch took note of her voice. “No, I do not want her. Milly wants to see her, but we cannot find her.”

That was a pity. For Shirley. “Well I’ll let you know if I find her.” Lelouch sighed and shook his beah before he left the room. “Now… time to play with you~” She said as she squeezed Shirley with her legs to make her moan hard and spray milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! This is the third spin off to my CC’s New Toy series! This time, Shirley is TF’d into a breast and then into CC’s new Pussy breasts!~ This was something that I was wanting to do to her but I also wanted the entire series to be DA friendly so I had to cute it out and just make it a spin off. And I am glad I still wrote it.  
> While it was hard to do at times. Just having it done was more than worth it.


End file.
